marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 1 15
| Image = Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 1 15 Screenshot.jpg | Month = July | Day = 22 | Year = 2012 | Director = Jeff Allen | Producer1_1 = | Writer1_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Writer1_2 = | Quotation = | Speaker = | EpisodeTitle = For Your Eye Only | Synopsis = Scorpio and his Zodiac soldiers have taken over the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier as the Zodiac capture Spider-Man. Scorpio tells Spider-Man that "Nick Fury is dead." Scorpio states that this is the beginning of Zodiac's new orders as he tries to convince Spider-Man that Nick Fury has lied to him. When Spider-Man made a comment about Scorpio's outfit making him look fat, Scorpio orders his soldiers to destroy Spider-Man. When Spider-Man falls into the Helicarrier, Scorpio orders his soldiers to find Spider-Man and make sure he doesn't get off the Helicarrier. While locating for Nick Fury's secrets, Scorpio tells Aries to find the secrets and then set the Helicarrier to self-destruct. Upon hearing Spider-Man's voice in the air vents, the Zodiac soldiers prepare to fire on the vent that Spider-Man is in as Scorpio hears him. Scorpio then orders his soldiers not to fire on the console. Scorpio then uses the Scorpio Key to attack Spider-Man only for him to escape into the air vents. Upon learning that Spider-Man is topside, Scorpio sends the Zodiac soldiers topside. Nick Fury dives the Helicarrier into the ocean as Nick Fury fights Scorpio. Upon Spider-Man confiscating the Scorpio Key, Nick Fury defeats Scorpio and discovers that is his brother Max Fury. Scorpio escapes into the water as Nick Fury deactivates the self-destruct sequence. | Appearing = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** *** *** *** *** Villains: * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** ***** ** ** Items: * * * * * Label Maker * Battlebot Spider-Man Suit (made from Vibranium/Adamantium) * Web Cannon 3000 * Spinning Arachna-Discs * Impact Force Bubbles * Vehicles: * * | Notes = | Trivia = * The alias Spider-Man uses while posing as a Zodiac grunt is Stan Ditkoberg. * This episode make parodied references to the 1981 movie For Your Eyes Only one of the James Bond movies, such as having a similar title. ** The episode opens with Spider-Man in a tuxedo in front of a Gun-barrel, a infamous James Bond sequence. ** Spider-Man introduced himself with the quote "the name's Man, Spider-Man", a reference to James Bond's opening line. ** The next scene showed Spider-Man snow boarding down a mountain while being shot at which is based on the films ski scene. ** Nick Fury's security code 007 is reference to James Bonds code number. * The romance novel that White Tiger reads is "Fang Love: A Patsy Walker Romance", the title may also be a reference to one of Patsy's love interests Robert Baxter. ** The novel may reference how Patsy's mother based characters in her comic books on Patsy as well as her real-life friends and romantic interests. | Recommended = | Links = }}